Maybe it's not too late to regret now
by Hayabusa Hideki
Summary: Las despedidas son necesarias cuando se quiere seguir adelante, sin importar cuánto se extrañe a alguien.


One-shot escrito a la rápida para celebrar (según) el cumpleaños de Nishikage. Quería escribir algo "feliz" para él, pero creo que me es complicado y peor si lo shippeo con Nosaka. Juro que me es casi imposible imaginarlos siendo felices sin que haya un tercero de por medio o uno muera lmao. Como sea, espero que este pequeño sea de su agrado. Ustedes disculpen tanto drama innecesario. Hasta la próxima.

**Nota:** Si el texto se nota raro es porque lo subí desde la app y no sé cómo dar formato en esa cosa lol. Prometo arreglar cualquier falla apenas tenga acceso a WiFi desde un ordenador.

**Maybe it's not too late to regret now **

_And if the end won't be painful, I should be grateful_

Nishikage caminaba solo por las frías y desoladas calles, iba de regreso a su apartamento despues de haber asistido a una fiesta que sus amigos habían organizado para celebrar su cumpleaños. Pese a que intentó mostrarse feliz por aquel detalle, simplemente no pudo. Fue bastante obvio para algunos que no estaba disfrutándolo. Sabían bien que Seiya solía ser bastante reservado para estas cosas y que no era habitual para él mostrar sus emociones, salvo en raras ocasiones. No era una persona que disfrutase esta clase de eventos.

Solo que en esta ocasión esa apatía no se debía a su usual tímidez, mas bien, era porque habían invitado a cierta persona que había estado evitando desde hace unas semanas. El verle llegar acompañado de él, había sido más de lo que podía soportar. Nosaka había llegado en compañía de Ichihoshi. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ir sabiendo que era el culpable de su actual situación? Claro, ahora lo recordaba, nadie sabía que ellos habían finalizado su relación en malos términos. No obstante, no había sido precisamente el verle llegar con otro lo que le desconcertó. Era una sensación extraña, como de abandono, vacío... despedida.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo notar que había llegado ya al edificio donde vivía. Desganado, buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal sin siquiera dignarse a saludar al portero como era su costumbre. Se sentía tan mal que lo único que quería era llegar a su apartamento y acostarse para dormir aunque fuese un poco. El breve trayecto en el ascensor le resultó eterno. Soltó un hondo y sentido suspiro cuando abrió la puerta del pequeño piso que hasta hace poco compartía con Nosaka.

El lugar se sentía tan vacío sin él.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la habitación, notó que no estaba solo. Yuuma le estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá. Seiya se quedó petrificado al verle ahí, tan sereno con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, como si nada hubiese pasado y ellos estuviesen todavía juntos.

―Solo vine a recoger algunas cosas ―le explicó secamente―. Lamento no haberte podido avisar antes.

―¿Cómo entraste? ―fue la respuesta que Nishikage le dio.

―Todavía tengo llave, pero te la daré cuando me vaya.

―¿Y qué es lo que esperas? Si ya recogiste lo que querías, vete. No sé que por qué sigues aquí.

―Solo quería hablar contigo.

―¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? Sobre como me has superado tan rápido ―soltó Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces, arrepintiéndose al instante, pero incluso así prosiguió―. Encima de que tuviste el descaro de ir acompañado de tu nuevo novio, tienes el valor de venir aquí con esa estúpida excusa.

―No es lo que imaginas ―contestó el otro, intentando mantenerse sereno―, Ichihoshi solo me acompañó por cortesía.

―No tienes porque darme explicaciones ni deberías ocultar tu relación como hiciste conmigo.

Nosaka Yuuma inhaló profundamente y muy contra su voluntad, tuvo que aceptar su culpa. Durante el poco tiempo que ambos fueron pareja, él jamás presentí a Seiya como tal. No es que le diera vergüenza, nada de eso, simplemente le incomodaba que el resto no se lo tomara bien. No notó su error hasta muy tarde. El mismo Nishikage se sinceró con sus amigos respecto a su relación, y contrario a lo que se imaginó, se lo habían tomado bien. Con excepción de Kira Hiroto, quien era el mejor amigo de Seiya y a quién jamás logró caerle bien.

―No, estás mal interpretando todo ―habló quedamente―. No fue intencional ocultar lo nuestro. Es solo que... ―de verdad le estaba costando reconocer su error― yo tenía miedo.

―¿Miedo? ¿Tú, "el emperador" teniendo miedo? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba ―rió Nishikage― Ay, por favor, Te conozco y sé que tienes mejores pretextos que ese.

―Hablo en serio. Tenía miedo de lo que los demás dijeran de ti cuando te vieran conmigo. Después de todo, no he sido el mejor amigo ni compañero, mucho menos novio contigo. Siempre te he dado menos de lo que mereces. Y no sabes como me arrepiento.

Seiya desvió su mirada y secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

―¿Apenas te has dado cuenta? Siempre he sido yo quien te ha dado más. Eres un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo y nadie más. ¿Te has preguntado cuánto tiempo te va a aguantar Ichihoshi? ¿Qué harás cuando se dé cuenta de que solo lo estás usando? Por supuesto que no lo has pensado, sigues creyendo que todos te idolatran como antes. Ni siquiera sé por qué te invitaron.

―Nadie me invitó ―confesó Nosaka con pesar―. Fui yo quien instigó a otros de tus amigos a que me dijeran si ibas a celebrar tu cumpleaños o no. Creí que lo habías notado por la expresión de Hiroto.

―¿Y para qué? ¿Cuál era tu intención?

―Solo quería cerciorarme de que eras capaz de ser feliz sin mí.

Ante esto, Nishikage no supo que responder. ¿A qué demonios venían aquellas palabras? ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando decirle?

―No te mortifiques por mi culpa, Seiya ―le dijo con una dulzura que nunca antes había visto en él―. No vale la pena. En verdad, siento tanto haberte hecho daño sin darme cuenta. No buscó tu perdón, solo quiero que intentes ponerte en mi lugar. Tarde o tempramo, lo comprenderás todo. Lo prometo.

Sin dar tiempo a Seiya de responder, Yuuma lo envolvió en un abrazo como jamás había hecho. Uno que se sentía como una despedida y este sentimiento no le agradó en lo absoluto.

―Gracias por escucharme ―le habló quedamente― y feliz cumpleaños, Seiya. Que seas muy feliz de ahora en adelante. ¿Me lo prometes?

―Yo... no sé qué pensar.

―Solo prometelo, sí. Es el último favor que te pido ―le contestó Nosaka y fue cuando él notó que este estaba llorando.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? ―le preguntó agitado Nishikage―. ¿Por qué lloras?

―No me hagas caso, solo promete que volverás a ser feliz como antes. Eso es lo único que deseo escuchar por última vez.

―Lo prometo, Yuuma. No te mortifiques tanto por mí ―había algo en el tono con el que se estaba expresando que no le gustó, pero no podía ubicar exactamente a qué se debía.

―Gracias por todo ―fue lo último que le dijo antes de soltarlo y salir del apartamento.

Cuando Seiya reaccionó, salió rápidamente a buscarlo, pero ya no pudo alcanzarlo. Afligido, regresó y fue cuando se percató de que Nosaka había dejado sobre la mesa la única fotografía que se habian tomado juntos en una cabina cuando fueron al parque de diversiones. Le tomó y se fue a su habitación. Se debatió entre guardarla en el cajón del buró o dejarle encima del mismo. Al final, terminó por colocarle en el pequeño tocador que había, junto a otras fotografías que él tenía de Yuuma.

Aquella noche durmió con relativo alivio, como si con esas últimas palabras Nosaka le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Lo que jamás sabría era que esa sería la última vez que le vería, pero en el fondo, algo le decía que tarde o temprano se reecontrarían y tal vez, solo tal vez, en esa vida podrían ser felices finalmente.


End file.
